Confusiones
by sweetgaby-chan
Summary: hola este es mi primer fic, porfavor dejen comentarios


bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste

tentra lemmon dejen comentario s para poner ver si devo seguir escribiendo porfavor dejen comentarios para saber como esta

los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, solo los teme prestados para hacer esta loca historia mia

gracias por leer

Confusiones

Esta ya amaneciendo seguramente eran las 5:00 de la mañana, no avía dormido nada, solo el hecho de recordar aquella platica con el odioso de su medio hermano lo hacía enojar tanto que podía golpear a alguien, recordar cómo se burlo de él, como le hiso recordar la desgracia que sufrió al perder sus padres, y más le enojaba saber que el favor que estaba a punto de hacerle era porque necesitada el dinero que le ofrecía, todavía podía escuchar sus palabras.

Flash back

Era tarde y lo sabía, estaba enfrente del edificio pero no se decidía a entrar, en primer lugar no sabía porque se había decidido ir, tal vez estaba desconcertado porque su medio hermano lo había llamado tenia tanto sin verle no sabía nada de él desde aquel día, o tal vez porque quería saber que era lo que quería decirle. Subió al elevador, la campanilla le aviso que avía llegado al piso, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron pudo ver la oficina, no avía nadie, era de suponérselo era demasiado tarde, rápidamente busco la secunda puerta, no sabía si tenía que tocar antes de abrirla, tenía la mano en la manija, cuando escucho una voz que provenía de adentro.

-Entra – no lo dudo y entro, lo vio allí parado viendo hacia la venta

-aquí estoy, que es lo que quieres me imagino que ha de ser algo muy importante para haberme llamado-

-si lo es, crees que te hubiera pedido que vinieras sabiendo que tu sola presencia me repugna-

-si me hiciste venir para insultarme créeme que me iré enseguida, bueno vamos al grano para que me llamaste sesshomaru

– bueno inuyasha se que tienes una que otra deuda por ahí y también me entere de que no tienes con que pagar-

Dijo esto último sonriendo con arrogancia, no había cambiado en nada seguía siendo insensible y frio como siempre

-y eso a ti que te importa-

Ya era suficiente en cualquier momento estallaría, no soportaría mucho, esa sonrisa irónica lo hacía sentirse enfermo

- bueno anqué no lo creas me gustaría ayudarte claro está que tu también me ayudarías con un pequeño problemita que yo tengo-

-bueno me imagino que ha de ser algo muy importante para que el gran sesshomaru pida mi ayuda-

- mira si estás aquí es porque sabes muy bien que te comience ya que no tienes ni en que caerte muerto, ya que desde que mi padre acepto aquel trato, siempre tuvo el dinero suficiente para darles lo que querían a ti ya tu madre-

-maldito como te atreves a decir eso-

-eso a mí no me importa,, bueno fasta de tanta charla, me ofrezco a pagar tus deudas y no cobrarte nada, si me ayudas con mi problema, dime qué dices hermanito-

Desgraciado como se atrevía, pero le convenía, no tenía dinero y esta oportunidad era única pero no podía hacerlo su orgullo e odio eran muy grande.

- acepto – sintió su garganta seca al decirlo

-bien mañana mismo estarán tus deudas pagadas- se disponía a irse cundo inuyasha lo detuvo

-espera, de que se trata tu problema- en ese momento inuyasha vio que el rostro de sesshomaru se volvía mas frio que de costumbre

- bien quieres saber, tengo que irme fuera del país por un tiempo, para atender asuntos de trabajo y tengo que dejar lo que mas valoro aquí, necesito que al quien lo cuide mientras yo no estoy, ven mañana a las 8:30 te daré mas detalles, tengo que irme me están esperando-

Flash back

Necesitaba ese dinero, claro que lo necesitaba como pagarías etas deudas. Si sesshomaru se ofreció a pagar sus deudas solo porque le cuidara un valioso objeto, claro eso sería, que mas podría ser sino que un objeto material, que su odioso hermano valoraba. Necesitaba cambiarse se le aria tarde y era mejor estar a tiempo no quería perder esta oportunidad. Se apresuro a vestirse, camisa blanca, pantalón negro, bien tenía que ir lo más formal que pudiera, vio hacia la ventana el día estaría un poco nublado, tendría que salir pronto si quería alcanzar un taxi, se puso su obligo y salió a la calle, el viento helado le dio en la cara.

Sabía que no avía sido buena idea salir tan temprano bueno por lo menos llegaría temprano, levanto su mano para pedir un taxi enseguida encontró un disponible

,-a la empresa Higurashi por favor- el taxi arranco, no sabía mucho acerca de lo que sesshomaru había pasado estos últimos años, nunca se había interesado en el asta este día, veía las casa pasar, nada cambiaba todo seguía igual, las casa eran igual aburridas, igual que su vida nada tenía sentido se sentía atrapado, la vos del taxista lo saco del transe en que se había metido, pago y enseguida pudo ver el enorme edificio que tenía enfrente, valla sabía que su hermanito no se perdía de nada, enseguida entro, hacia demasiado frio para quedarse afuera, vio una sala grande y una joven en el centro de esta,

- hola vengo a ver a sesshomaru-

-el señor se encuentra en el piso 16, por favor espere en su oficina-

-bien-

subió al elevador, lo que le faltaba tener que esperarlo como que si no fuera suficiente venir, las puertas se abrieron y tenia al sus ojos la misma oficina de anoche solo que esta vez podía ver todo con claridad, una pequeña sala a la derecha del cuarto, enfrente la puerta que era recordaba era la oficina de sesshomaru y otra que pensaba que sería la sala de juntas, vi a la secretaria que estaba de lado izquierdo de cuarto que se le haba quedado mirando desde el momento que entro, era una joven de aproximadamente unos 20 año, unos ojos grandes color negro igual que el cabello.

-hola necesito ver a sesshomaru-

- el señor se encuentra en una cita si gusta esperar, dentro de una media hora lo atenderá-

-en media, hora está loco que cree que tengo su tiempo. voy a matar a ese maldito-

-señor por favor espere enseguida lo atiende-

- si tiene razón, necesito verlo así que esperare-

vio como ella daba un suspiro de alivio

- bueno ahora que se calmo, no necesita nada-

- no así estoy bien- lo dijo algo enojado no quería esperar a ese bastardo

-siento si lo trate mal lo que pasa es que soy nueva y quiero darle buena impresión al señor sesshomaru-

Inuyasha pudo ver el leve sonrojo que atravesó por sus mejillas, tonta de seguro no sabía que sesshomaru era incapaz de sentir algún sentimiento cálido a si alguien,

- está bien- Se sentó en el sofá a esperar

que rápido avía pasado el tiempo eran las 10:00 y el sentado parecía un idiota, solo porque necesitaba el dinero, de repente oyó la campana del elevador vio bajar dos jóvenes, una pelirroja con unos ojos de color verde, y una joven de cabello color azabache casia azul y unos ojos grandes de color café, la pelirroja traía el mismo uniforme de la oficina, dando a entender que trabajaba el ese lugar, la otra parecía venir de visita. Por el momento no le llamaron la atención, vio que se dirigían asía la secretaria

- hola vanemos a ver al señor sesshomaru, puede decirle que la señorita higurashi lo busca-dijo la pelirroja con algo de arrogancia, inuyasha vio como la azabache bajo un poco la cabeza,

- lo siento pero el señor se encuentra en una reunión y no puede ser interrumpido, tendrá que esperar-

- esperar como te atreves no sabes con quien estas ablando cuando sesshomaru se entere de que hiciste esperar a la señorita higurashi, te despedirá enseguida-

-áyame por favor esperemos nada nos cuesta esperar-

- pero kagome deberías corregir a esta secretaria-

- disculpa eres nueva? nunca te avía visto aquí, donde esta ayumi-

Pregunto kagome amable mente, realmente nunca la avía visto, se le izo un poco rara no ver a la secretaria de siempre-

- si mi nombre es rin y estoy sustituyendo a la secretaria que común mente se encuentra en la oficina ya que ella iré de viaje con el señor sesshomaru por un tiempo fuera del país

- ya veo bueno gracias esperaremos a que termine su reunión gracias- dio una sonrisa a rin

-pero kagome- protesto áyame disgustada

-vamos no nos cuesta nada-

Inuyasha vio como la azabache sonreía mientas que la pelirroja tenía una mala cara, seguramente vendría a ver a hace idiota por un asunto de trabajo, bueno eso a el que le importaba, solo quería ver a sesshomaru para largarse de aquí con un buen dinero, y ya se estaba hartando de espera, que se creía ese idiota.

-Vamos áyame cálmate-

Pudo ver como la azabache le rogaba a la otra para que se sentaran en un asiento no muy lejos de donde él estaba.

-pero como quieres que me calme si tú no tienes porque esperar-

-áyame por favor siéntate ya basta, cálmate-

-ha esta bien-

-gracias-

Kagome dio un suspiro, por fin a vía calmado a la estérica de áyame, se dedico a mirar la oficina, estaba igual que siempre a diferencia de la nueva secretaria y un joven que no a vía notado hasta hora.

Pudo notar rápidamente que la azabache se le quedaba viendo un poco sorprendida y sonrojada, desvió su vista para otro lado, que era lo que le miraba.

Giro la cabeza seguramente le había molestado que lo mirara, pero sus ojos, esos ojos color miel, nunca avía visto a otra persona además de sesshomaru con esos ojos, pero avía notado una leve diferencia, pero no podía decir cual era.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una puerta se abrió y empezaron a salir varios caballeros.

-bueno creo que ese negoció nos conviene a todos no lo creen señores, pueden llamar después y darle los datos a mi secretaria o koga,si me permiten tengo asuntos que atender-

Eran una bola de inútiles mira que ponerse a negociar con él, el gran sesshomaru,

iba a cerrar la puerta cundo una muchacha en la sala de espera llamo su atención, pero que hacia ay, que acaso no se lo había repetido muchas veces, pudo notar que ella no se avía percatado de su presencia, era una distraída como siempre.

-Señor- oyó como rin lo llamo y solo izo una sella para que se callara, rin solo vio a sesshomaru se acercaba donde estaban esas señoritas, por lo visto no avía notada aun al joven del otro lado.

Sesshomaru dio una señal a áyame para que se mantuviera callada.

-Señorita, se puede saber que hace aquí- Pregunto Sesshomaru

al parecer kagome no se avía percatado de que él estaba enfrente de ella pudo ver como dio un pequeño saltito, eso lo hizo sonreír, pero lo que más lo divertido fue cuando ella levanto su cara para mirarlo con sorpresa.

-Sesshomaru?-

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? había llegado, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta, solo cuando oyó su vos pudo regresar al presente, y áyame porque no le avía avisado, volteo su cabeza rápidamente y pudo ver que áyame se estaba aguantando las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta-

Su vos era exigente, pero el sabia que para ella no lo era, nunca podría estar enojado con ella.

-Por favor no te enojes solo vine para ver si podríamos almorzar juntos, estaba tan sola y aburrida en casa que quise salir y también invite a áyame, oh por favor no te enojes-

Parecía una niña rogando pero que otra cosa podía hacer, sabía que debía quedarse en casa pero estar sola le resultaba desagradable.

-además es tu culpa por no pasar más tiempo con migo, siempre te la pasas metido aquí dentro- apunto asía la puerta de la oficina

-está bien es imposible tratar de ganar cundo discuto contigo -

Vio en su car una sonrisa de triunfo, era realmente imposible tratar de ganarle a kagome.

- Bien ahora dime porque estabas sentada en esta lugar y no me diste a saber que avías llegado-

- Bueno es que- kagome dudo un por un momento

- Lo que pasa es que tu nueva secretaria no nos dejo pasar, por más que le dije dijo que no nos podías atender- interfirió rápidamente Ayame

Capitulo 3

Dio un suspiro volvió a dirigir su mirada a inuysha que lo miraba con duda, otro suspiro esto no era nada sencillo

- quiero que... cuides... a... kagome por mi- por fin lo dijo, sintió como cada silaba que pronunciaba le raspaba la garganta y no era para menos solo a él se le coluria pedir tal cosa y a inuyasha.

Inuyasha no sabía que de decir había escuchado bien le estaba pidiendo que cuidara de

La joven que lo había invitado a desayunar con ellos, acaso se estaba volviendo loco,

- kagome es lo más valioso que tengo y no quiero que durante mi ausencia le pudiera pasar algo. Nunca ha estado mucho tiempo sin mí y realmente me preocupa lo que le pueda suceder, haci que no conozco otro persona a la cual le pueda confiar a kagome mas que a ti. Dirigió su mirada a kagome, la vio como todos en la otra mesa reían alegres, pero sus ojos solo se fijaban en la azabache, que reía a mas o poder- cuando te llame el otro día, te dije que pagaría todas tus deudas por un favor y ese favor es cuidar de kagome durante mi ausencia, te aseguro que si no fuera necesario note pediría esto pero, no confió en nadie, ni siquiera en ti- fijo su mirada en inuyasha

Entonces porque me pides esto a mi? Estaba realmente confundido si no confiaba en él y ni siquiera lo quería cerca porque lo llamo

Porque te conozco y se nunca dañarías a ninguna persona, tu madre te crio demasiado bien, no lo cres- sonrió al decirlo

Imbécil- estaba conteniéndose para no golpearlo delante ahí mismo, como se le ocurría hablar de su madre, además el era el que estaba pidiendo su ayuda, podía negarse y largarse

No me malinterpretes realmente lo pienso, a pesar de todo tu madre fue una muy buena mujer-tenía que admitirlo a pesar de todo, la madre de inuyasha siempre lo trato bien desde un principio.- además inuyasha te pagare por tu servicio, si lo ves de el buen lado los dos salemos ganando, tu proteges a kagome y yo pago todas tus deudas-

Realmente el tenia razón los dos salían ganando, además el necesitaba este dinero urgente mente, aceptaría pero antes que nada quería quitarle esa sonrisa de orgullo a sesshomaru

Bueno acepto lo único que tengo que hacer es cuidar que tu nova no te engañe con otro cierto- sonrio ante lo dicho

Nunca en su vida olvidaría la expresión de sasshomaru cundo dijo eso era demasiado fría y tensa como si hubiera dicho algo que nunca debió a ver dicho, pudo ver como sasshomaro tardo en contentar le pero lo que le dijo lo dejo atónito.

Kagome no es mi novia ni amante o nada parecido ella es…. Ella es.. mi hermana-

Inuyasha no supo cuanto tiempo, el silencio reino en su mesa, no sabía que decir pero como podía ser esa joven hermana de sasshomaru, se mente no podía procesar la nueva información que había recibido, su mirada se dirigió a la joven de pelo azabache en la otra mesa, la vio reír alegremente con los demás, realmente no podía ser su hermana.

-Se que suena imposible pero la verdad es que cuando mi madre se divorcio de nuestro padre se caso con el señor higurashi, y bueno de ese matrimonio nació Kagome, al principio odiaba tu madre, y a ti, pensaba que ella era la culpable por la separación de mis padres pero cundo naco Kagome mi vida cambio por completo. Las personas no conocen la verdad sobre Kagome y yo, muchos piensan como tú que es mi prometida, nadie absolutamente nadie sabe mi relación con Kagome y no pienso hacerle saber a nadie la verdad, me entiendes, además basta de tanto detalle, cuidaras a kagome o no.-

Era cierto el no necesitaba mucho detalle además a el que le importaba el estaba hay por el dinero nada mas nada menos, si cuidar a esa mocosa le dejaba buen dinero, lo aria si importarle la relación con sasshumaru.

Lo hare cuidare en tu ausencia de ella-

Bien no esperaba menos de ti, a otra cosa Kagome no sabe absolutamente nada de esto, ella piensa que ere mi amigo y que te quedaras con nosotros un tiempo,-

Espera un momento nunca acordamos que vivirá con ella

Dime entonces como piensas cuidar de ella, vivirás con ella en nuestra casa mientras no estoy punto- se llevo su mano a un bolsillo del pantalón y saco un papel. Esta es la direcsion te espero en una mañana temprano, y no lo olives ni una palabra a nadie de esto.

Se levanto de la mesa y sin ni siguira voltear a inuyasha quien lo seguía por detrás sabía que si lo miraba se arrepentiría de esa locura, camino hacia la mesa de kagome que enseguida lo vio y le sonrió con ternura.

Vaya hasta que se decidieron a unírsenos- exclamo Koga

inuyasha quería salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar todo este asunto lo puso de mal humor. Bueno yo me retiro hasta pronto sasshomaru-

Hasta pronto fue lo que sasshomaru respondió pues no quiera ser muy obvio, y tampoco quería que ella sospechase algo.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando escucho su voz, la voz de ella de Kagome

Gracias por venir, con nosotros- tenía que agradecer en primera si él no venia nunca huviera tenido la oportunidad de ver a sasshomaru.

No tienes nada que agradecer- respondió sin ni siquira voltear a verla y se marcho.

Que tipo tan antipático, ni siquira se digno a mirarte- replico ayame, además porque tenias que agradecerle.

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, no lo creas sasshomaru-insinuó koga

Creo que tienes razón, pero hoy me iré a casa temprano, estoy muy cansado, rin te puedes hacer cargo de lo faltante para el viaje, y cuando termines puedes irte a casa te parece.

Rin al escuchar que se dirigía a ella, no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera, el cual no paso inadvertido por Ayame y Koga. Si señor- pero se sonrojo desapareció cuando vio como la señorita Kagome se abrazaba a sasshumaru, y claro Ayame y koga también lo vieron.

Kagome estaba tan feliz por lo que había dicho se tomaría el resto del día, siempre se dedicaba a trabajar y casi nunca lo veía durante el día, así que no se contuvo y se lanzo hacia el sin importarle donde estaban y quien los viera, la acción de Kagome lo tomó por sorpresa pero rápidamente correspondió a su abrazo, Kagome abollo su cabeza en su hombro y cero sus ojos, aspiro la colonia de sasshomaru y una sonrisa apareció en su boca era la colonia que le regalo en su cumpleaños, nunca usaba otra, se sapero un poco de él, ver sus ojos color de miel, mucha gente pensaba que esos ojos eran fríos y si expresión alguna pero para ella eran los más hermosos del mundo, los ojos de su hermano. Derepente sintió los labios de sasshomaru en su frente.

Cuando Kagome lo veía, no pudo contenerse y le dio un beso en la frente, sin ni siquiera recordó quien estaba presente, al separarse de su frente, volvió a adoptar su actitud fría de siempre y se dirigió a koga, quien lo miraba atónito nuca se hubiera esperado que el frio ejecutivo con quien siempre trabajaba, reaccionara así.

Koga por favor encárgate de lo demás, alguna otra cosa me llamas, nos vemos mañana- y se levanto de la mesa, dispuesta a pagar la cuenta.

Muchas gracias a todos por venir almorzar con nosotros, me diverti mucho, a y fue un gusto en coserte Rin hasta pronto- Kagome se despidió con todos y corrió hacia sasshumaru quien la esperaba en la puerta, lo cojio del brazo y se marcharon.

Bueno eso fue sorprenderte, nunca en todo el tiempo que he trabajado con sasshomaru e visto algo semejante, el no es el tipo de personas que demuestran sus emociones, tan fácil mente me sorprende que la señorita higurashi conozca una parte que nosotros no- lo dijo mientras que se llevaba un taza de café a los labios.

Bueno amor, por algo Kagome es su novia no, Viven juntos es normal que ella conozca a Sasshomaru mejor que nosotros, no lo creas Rin-

Rin no sabía que el señor sasshomaru tuviera novia y menos que viviera con ella, y además nunca lo había visto tan feliz como hoy.

Bueno creo que debemos irnos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-


End file.
